


Harry's 19th

by lourry5eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourry5eva/pseuds/lourry5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's 19th doesn't start off as something overly great, but at the end, he doesn't wish for anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's 19th

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I started this a bit before Harry's 19th and due to school I forgot about it and only just finished it, but yay! So please enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you! xx

Harry arrives at his flat after getting back from the studio. He sadly flicks on the lights to the living room, thinking that Louis would have been home to celebrate his birthday, but the lights are out and silence fills the empty flat. He kicks his shoes off near the door with a deep sigh and proceeds to make his way to the kitchen to make himself some tea.  
Pottering around in the kitchen for a good 10 minutes or so, he makes and drinks his tea as well as finding random things to eat, before slowly making his way to the living room, scuffing his feet along the carpet.  
Harry stops in his tracks when he hears something behind the lounge move and hopes to god it’s not a mouse. He decides to push this thought to the back of his head as he continues to the coffee table to place down his tea.  
“SURPRISE!” yells four voices, causing Harry to jump and making him spill his tea all over his shirt.  
A smile spreads across his face and his cheeks begin to turn a deep shade of red. “Guys...” Harry says bashfully, eyeing his boyfriend. “You really didn’t have to.”  
“Uh, yes, we did.” Louis pipes up, sauntering towards Harry. “You’re 19, of course we had to.”  
“But now I’ve got tea all over me.” Harry playfully pouts to the older boy.  
“Well we should fix that.” Louis teases, gazing up to the boy’s green eyes and tugging at the bottom of his shirt.  
Liam loudly clears his throat, staring towards Louis. “Oh, shush Liam.” Louis rolls his eyes, turning away from the younger boy, chucking a cheeky grin to the other three boys.  
“We wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, Harry.” Zayn says, walking over to him and handing him a small present. “I wasn’t sure what to get you, but I hope you like it.” He says hopefully.  
“Thank you, Zayn.” Harry says, leaning in for a hug but remembering he’s covered in tea, but Zayn hugs him anyway. “Seriously, thank you all of you.”  
Niall and Liam give him their presents and both hug him.   
The boys scatter themselves around the room, sitting on the lounge and armchairs, chatting for a bit.  
“You guys wait here,” Louis says, pulling Harry by his hand off the lounge. “Harry has to change his shirt.”  
“And he’s not capable of doing that himself?” Niall calls after them.  
“Nope!” Louis yells back, the sounds of the bedroom door closing behind them.  
“They’re probably not coming back, you know that right?” Niall blatantly states, reclining further on the lounge.  
“Nah, they wouldn’t. We’re still here.” Liam says unconvincingly.  
“So we’re just going to sit here and wait for them to return then?” Zayn asks, running his fingers through his feathery black hair.  
“S’pose so.” Liam sighs, uncrossing his legs and pushing himself further back onto the lounge.  
“Hmm, okay.” Zayn removes himself from the armchair on the opposite side of the room and sits next to Liam on the lounge. “Well I don’t want to sit by myself.”  
***  
Louis closes the bedroom door, shoving Harry inside before pushing him down on the bed, smothering him with kisses.   
“I thought we were changing my shirt.” Harry says, unbelievably oblivious.  
“Jesus, Harold. Shut up.” Louis whinges, rolling his eyes as he turns his back to lock the door.  
“Okay.” Harry complies, propping himself up on his elbows.  
Louis turns around from the door, switching the lock behind him.  
“Oh god,” He moans. “Why do you do that?”  
Louis climbs on to Harry’s lap, legs spread either side of the younger boy’s thin thighs. “Happy Birthday.” He whispers in his ear, nibbling at his lobe as he pulls away.  
“Thank you, Boo.” Harry smiles back, pressing a kiss to the older boy’s soft lips. “But wait, what about the boys? They’re still in the living room.”  
“They’ll entertain themselves, I’m sure.” Louis winks. “Now, shh.” He says, placing a finger on Harry’s lips.  
Harry lowers himself from his elbows, lying on his back and catching Louis’ head in his hands as he unexpectedly falls onto Harry’s chest.   
Louis reaches his head forward slowly, stopping just before his lips meet Harry’s, breathing in deeply as he takes a second to admire the fact that he’s all his, no one else’s, and that he’s the only one that get’s to see him like this. By now he’s got a stupid grin on his face, making the skin beside his eyes crinkle.  
“Haz,” Louis starts softly. “I really love you. Okay? Like, seriously. You’re perfect and-“  
“Shut up and kiss me, you fool.” Harry smiles, passionately pressing their lips together.  
Louis completely relaxes on top of the boy, reaching his hands up to his brown curls, tangling his fingers in them. He traces the outline of Harry’s lips with his tongue before gently forcing his way into Harry’s mouth. He tastes sweet, like tea and that reminds him.  
“We still haven’t taken your shirt off.” Louis giggles, pulling his lips from Harry’s.  
“Well you’re welcome to whenever.” He smirks, laying back and sprawling his arms on the bed beside his head.  
“You’re just asking for it now, Styles.”  
Louis resumes his sitting position on Harry’s lap and reaches over the boy’s torso, slowly pulling the black, wet shirt up. “Pity you weren’t wearing a white shirt.”  
“Why? You’d see me like this and that’s better anyway, isn’t it?”  
“You’ve got a point...” Louis says, distracted by Harry’s body.  
Louis leans down and presses small soft kisses on the fairly new pudginess of Harry’s stomach. “You know.” Louis starts, trailing his kisses up the boy’s body. “I like it when you’re not all just flat muscle. It’s cute.”  
“Of course you’d think that, Tomlinson.” Harry coos shyly. “Come ‘ere.”  
Harry pulls himself from his reclined position and embraces Louis in his arms, tilting his head to meet Louis’ lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue. “You taste good, Lou.” He moans between kissing.  
He lets his hands wander down to the smaller boy’s torso, grabbing at the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up over his head, watching as the boy’s feathery fair falls back into place as if untouched.  
A loud, unexpected banging on the door makes Louis jump a little. “We know what you’re doing in there so you either come out or we leave!” Niall yells through the door.  
Harry can hear the faint words of Liam saying something along the lines of “Oh leave them alone! It’s the boy’s birthday.”  
Footsteps fade from the door back to the living room as Niall mutters incoherent words under his breath.  
Louis and Harry turn to each other and with a sigh, Louis reluctantly removes himself from Harry’s lap, only to have his hand grabbed by Harry, being pulled back in for another kiss.  
“I’m sorry, Haz.” Louis says, somewhat saddened. Now focusing on the slight hardness in his pants and trying to make it disappear.  
“It’s not your fault, Lou.” Harry gently smiles.  
Louis turns to the chest of drawers and pulls out a clean white shirt and chucks it to Harry.   
“Are you going to make me spill tea on myself now that it’s white?” Harry jokes.  
“Watch it, or it’ll be more than tea.” Louis says as he closes the drawer and pulls his own shirt back over his head.  
Harry stands from the bed and walks over to Louis, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his lips and leaning their foreheads together. “It’s okay, Lou. I love you.”  
The two boys leave their bedroom and walk back to the living room still holding hands. Harry takes a seat on the armchair where Zayn was sitting and gestures to Louis to sit on his lap. Louis drapes his legs over Harry’s and sits on the arm of the chair, resting his head against the younger boy’s curls.  
“Oh, look who decided to join us.” Niall says jokingly.  
Louis doesn’t take too kindly to being interrupted when he’s in the middle of something, or soon to be anyway, and shoots a deathly glare in Niall’s direction.  
“Calm down, you two.” Liam speaks up from Zayn’s chest.   
“So you’re not going to have a go at them for doing what they’re doing?” Louis asks somewhat annoyed, gesturing to Liam and Zayn who are cuddling together on the lounge, Liam curled up next to Zayn.  
“Well they’re not havin’ sex, are they?” Niall shoots back.  
“Guys, seriously. Just stop.” Harry speaks up, obviously becoming agitated by the argument brewing in the room.  
Niall looks panged with guilt as he look up to Harry, apologising. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’m just not in a great mood’s all. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine, Niall.” Harry smiles back to the saddened, blonde haired boy. “What’s got you down?” He asks, concerned for his friend.  
Louis shifts slightly, moving onto Harry’s lap and mischievously grinds into his groin, receiving a soft moan from the boy who clears his throat to cover it up.  
By now, all eyes are on Niall. “It’s nothin’. Seriously. I’m just not in a great mood, ya know?”  
Harry nods. “Do you guys want some tea?”  
The three boys nod. “That’d be great, thanks mate.” Liam says.  
“No worries.” Harry wriggles Louis off his lap, grabbing his hand. “You’re coming too.”  
Louis stumbles a little as he’s yanked off the chair and catches up to Harry.  
“You know, you didn’t have to act like that? It was pretty uncalled for.” Harry lectures Louis, grabbing mugs from the cupboard.  
Louis pulls himself onto the bench next to Harry. “Yeah, I know and I feel bad. I’m sorry, Haz. It’s your birthday and I should’ve been a little more considerate.” He says, jumping from the bench and wrapping his hands around Harry’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.  
Harry giggles a little and rests his head on Louis’. “It’s okay, Lou. It’s only my birthday, it’s nothing major, I’m just a year older. I don’t see the big fuss.”  
“Well you should.” Louis whispers, moving his hand down to the front of Harry’s pants, running it over the slight bulge in his pants.  
“Looou.” Harry moans, throwing his head back, resting it on Louis shoulder. “Dooon’t.”   
“I know you want to.” Louis whispers seductively in his ear, making Harry moan even more.  
Harry spins around on the spot, forcefully grabbing Louis by his arms and pushing him against the fridge. He leans down and attacks his lips with his own, grinding their hips together.  
“Fuck! Harry!” Louis pants. He tangles his fingers in Harry’s brown curls, pulling his head down to meet his own.  
Harry trails kisses down to his neck where he sucks a light purple bruise into his skin.  
The kettle clicks and Harry leaves Louis, panting and still against the fridge. He makes the tea and asks Louis to help him take the mugs into the living room for the boys, as if nothing had just happened.  
A little dazed, he grabs a mug in each hand and walks through to the living room, setting a cup of tea in front of Niall and Liam.  
“You okay, Lou?” Zayn asks, noticing how flustered the boy looks.  
“Mmhm.” Louis hums absent mindedly, walking back to where Harry is sitting on the armchair and crawls onto his lap, snuggling into him.  
***  
“Cya and thank you!” Harry smiles at the other three boys as he closes the front door behind them.  
“So whatcha wan-“ Louis starts, cut off by Harry pushing him against the wall.  
“You’re going to pay for earlier.” Harry breathes aggressively in Louis ear, pulling his face back to meet Louis’.  
“Oh! Am I really?” Louis says sarcastically, trying to move from the wall.  
“H-Harry! What are you... No!” He screams as struggles to get from Harry’s grasp.  
Harry picks up Louis, wrapping the boy’s short legs around his waist and heads for the bedroom. He throws Louis on the bed, watching as he bounces a little then kneels over his hips, wrapping his fingers through the boy’s hair and lifting his face up to his own, placing rough kisses on his lips.   
He pulls back and runs his hands down over Louis’ shirt, resting them at his hips, feeling his hip bones through his jeans. Louis shivers at the feeling of Harry’s cool hands making their way up his torso. He roughly lifts Louis’ shirt over his hair, pushing himself back to the older boy’s face, flicking his tongue in and out of Louis’ mouth.  
“You’re mine tonight.” Harry whispers hotly into Louis’ ear, making him whimper and his pants tighten. Louis melts underneath Harry’s warm body, grinding his hips against his own. His head thrown back in bliss and back arching off the bed, head to the side of Harry’s as he sucks on the skin of his neck, fingers entwined in his brown curls.   
“Harry...” a slight, desperate pant leaves the boy’s mouth, desperate for some sort of contact.  
Harry removes himself from atop of Louis, breathing heavily. “You’re the bitch tonight.” He says forcefully, giving Louis a lustful look.   
Louis can’t deny that, it’s his birthday and after all, he’s so fucking hot when he’s like this. He crawls to the foot of the bed, kneeling down and reaching for the top of Harry’s pants, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, watching Harry’s face twist with a moan as the pressure is released a little. He leans up a little, pushing Harry’s shirt up and trailing kisses down to the top of his underpants. Harry sits up, grabbing a handful of Louis’ hair, making him moan at the pain and hotness of it, making Louis pull down his underwear. He takes his cock in his hand and shoves Louis’ mouth over it, moaning at the warm, slick contact.  
He pushes Louis’ mouth down further onto his cock; touching the back of his throat and making him gag a little, sending vibrations through to Harry. Louis brings his hand to the boy’s shaft, pumping his fist up and down as Harry fucks his face. Tears start to form in his eyes but he ignores it and moans a little for Harry’s benefit.  
“Mm, yeah! Lou!” Harry pants, letting his head fall back in ecstasy, removing his hand from Louis’ head to support himself on the bed.  
Louis takes over, sliding Harry’s cock down his throat until his lips meet the base. He cups his hand around Harry’s balls, squeezing them gently and moaning while trying not to gag. He takes his mouth from around Harry and pumps his fist a couple of times until his cock twitches and Harry lets out a loud moan. “Mm, yes, fuck Lou!”  
Louis quickly wraps his mouth back around Harry, knowing how crazy it makes him when he swallows. Harry comes in his mouth, feeling Louis suck the last drops from him. Harry lays there for a while, head spinning as he comes down from his high. Louis stands, removing his pants and underwear, a relief for how hard and throbbing he is and straddles Harry’s hips. He pulls Harry’s shirt over his head, getting no proper response from the limp (no pun intended) boy. He reaches over to the bedside cabinet, pulling a bottle of lube from the drawer and smearing a little onto his fingers.  
Harry jumps a little at the cool sensation on his tight hole. Louis leans back, hand between Harry’s legs and whilst looking him in the eyes, pushes a finger into Harry, pushing it further in each time until Harry’s writhing and hard again. When he’s hard enough, Louis reaches for the lube again, smirking at the sight of the boy with flushed cheeks, still somewhat dazed. Louis pours more lube into his hand, reaching for Harry’s cock and smearing it with the lube. He rubs his hand up and down a few times, receiving a moan from the boy.  
Louis positions his entrance above Harry’s cock and slightly pushes himself down on the boy underneath him, going slowly to let himself adjust. When Harry’s entirely inside Louis, he starts to move himself up and down, faster and faster until the sound of skin slapping skin and blissful moans fills the room. Harry leans up; grabbing Louis’ head in his hands and kisses him, trying to keep their lips together between the movements of the older boy bobbing up and down.  
Harry decides that enough is enough and somewhat effortlessly pulls Louis from him, earning a disappointed groan from him. “On your knees.” Harry demands, flipping Louis onto his stomach.  
Louis does as he’s told, reaching for his own cock only to have Harry slap his hand away. Harry lines himself up with Louis entrance, one hand on the boy’s shoulder as he slams into him, a loud pleasure ridden yelp echoing throughout the room. “Fuuuuuck.” Louis manages, the word bumpy as Harry carelessly and deeply thrusts in and out of the boy who’s almost collapsing on the bed.  
“Pl-Please Harry.” Louis pants desperately. Harry reaches around the older boy’s waist, still thrusting and places his large hand around Louis’ cock, receiving an accepting moan from Louis. Harry pumps and thrusts and the room becomes hot and sticky, sweat forming on each of the boys and their moans getting louder, longer and shorter in between.   
“Harry, I’m gonna come.” Louis breathes, throat still sore from before.  
Harry slams into Louis, pumping his hand harder and faster, forehead lying in between the older boy’s shoulder blades. Louis comes on Harry’s hand and the bed, leaving a sticky white residue on his hand as he comes into Louis, riding out his high before removing himself from Louis and collapsing on the bed.  
Louis collapses next to him and rolls onto his side, still heavily breathing and presses long, passionate kisses to Harry’s lips.   
“I love you.” He breaths into Harry’s mouth, biting his bottom lip as he pulls away.  
“I love you too, Boo.” Harry smiles, turning to face his boyfriend. “Thank you.”  
“It’s your birthday after all, the birthday boy always gets what he wants.” Louis says, smiling cheekily at the boy.  
“You cheeky bugger.” Harry says, wrapping his arm and a leg around Louis small warm body, pressing kisses to his cheek and nuzzling his head between the crook of his neck and shoulder.


End file.
